The following references provide the background relevant to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,186 (1971) to Mattson and Volpenhein discloses low calorie food compositions containing polyol polyesters of the general type employed herein. No beverages or concentrated emulsions are disclosed in this reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,195 (1977) to Jandacek relates to compositions comprising polyol polyesters and an anti-anal leakage agent to provide pharmaceutical and food compositions for treating and/or preventing hypercholesterolemia while avoiding undesired anal leakage of the liquid polyesters. The disclosed pharmaceutical dosage compositions contain relatively small amounts of sugar polyester (up to 3.5 g) which would require the patient to ingest ten or more capsules, 3 to 6 times a day.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,336 (1957) to Kalish discloses oral fat emulsions comprising refined coconut oil and monostearate emulsifiers to provide a palatable drink for ill or convalescent patients in need of high calorie, easily digestible food.